


follow my silhouette and maybe you can be my last kiss

by LottieNygma



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Song fic, death wish - terror jr, high, klarflash, klash, rarepair, tiniest bit of unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieNygma/pseuds/LottieNygma
Summary: Wally meets a stranger at a party.





	follow my silhouette and maybe you can be my last kiss

**Author's Note:**

> its 3 am and this ship doesnt have enough love. im working on a bigger fic right now but oh my god terror jrs new album is a hell of a bop and death wish is super good for klarion and wally.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DS-Dv2t201E

The smoke clouding the room was bitter and burned Wally's eyes. Splayed out on the couch, the TV wasn't audible over the loud party, though from the film quality it looked old. Staring through the haze, his eyes were glazed from the exhaustion and drugs. Not even processing the actual scenes, just admiring the blur of color and motion.  
  
His stoned stare was cut off by a pair of legs, and he almost didn't care enough to look up. He eventually blinked and tilted his head back, and felt sobered somewhat at the others appearance.  
  
Dark eyeliner cut against almost white skin along with a few stray strands of jet black hair in his otherwise meticulous style- which resembled horns (or maybe Wally really was just too high). The sharp cheekbones caught all his attention until the stranger's mouth opened, dark lips curling into a smile.  
  
“What are you doing in a place like this?” The voice had a childish lilt, and Wally sat up slowly.  
  
“Could ask you the same thing,” He tried to sound suave, but it was clear he was a fish out of a water.  
  
“Whats your name?” the black haired boy asked, offering a hand to him.  
  
“Wally.” He said, rubbing his nose and sniffing a little.  
  
“Wally?”  
  
“Wally.”  
  
The stranger laughed, and was given a dazed smile in return. “Call me Klarion.” He whispered as he helped Wally stand and began to tug him along before he had even gotten his balance yet.  
  
“Do you smoke?”  
  
“Tonight I do.”  
  
Klarion pulled a pack of cigarettes from one of his pockets, though Wally's hazy vision made it hard to determine which one. Before he could hold out his hand, it was against his lips and there was a dim glow of fire hovering a few inches in front of his nose. He almost panicked before realizing it was the lighter, and waited until it began to smolder before taking a drag.  
  
He coughed a little, breath already uneven from the entire nights events. Klarion laughed again, and Wally closed his eyes with a smile. Suddenly he felt cold, eyes widening and realizing they were on the front porch of the house. There was a low pounding of bass from it that Wally was coming to realize was too repetitive and boring to seem good even when he was higher than a kite.  
  
Klarion led him down the steps (Wally never realized how dangerous three cement porch steps could be until now) before sitting on the grass.  
  
“You didn't answer my question.” Klarion said after a few minutes of watching Wally.  
  
“Your question?”  
  
“What are you doing at a place like this?” He repeated, looking back at the house for a moment.  
  
“Oh. A friend brought me.” Wally shrugged and resisted the urge to gnaw on the filter.  
  
“Where did they go?”  
  
“Ditched.” He snorted.  
  
“Why did you stay?”  
  
“Free drugs and drinks.”  
  
“Mmm.”  
  
Another few minutes of silence before Klarion plucked the cigarette from Wally's lips and kissed him. He was surprised, but didn't even so much as tense up. His lips felt cool, and he must have gotten expensive makeup because it didn't even feel like the black lipstick was rubbing off. The delayed reactions were lucky ignored, and he put a hand on the others cheek and returned the kiss. Klarion smelled like rain and cinnamon and smoke- not like cigarettes, but matches and campfires.  
  
After what felt like only few seconds Klarion pulled back, and Wally blinked and furrowed his brow.  
  
“Wally?”  
  
“Yeah Klarion?” He replied.  
  
The sheer excitement and eagerness in the question dragged Wally back down to reality.  
  
_“Are you ready to die?”_

 


End file.
